Llegaste a mi vida tan Repentinamente
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: ¡La fiesta de SasuKe Uchiha ha llegado!... Muchas cosas pasaran en ella.. MUCHAS! Lo más importante es que cierta Hyuga se encontrara metida en lios... Que Naruto, Kiba e Ino tienen un plan, Que Tenten tiene otro plan... & Que Sasuke esta arto! AU! SasuxHina, Segundo capitulo!
1. Notica Bomba!

Espero que les guste este Fic, De mi pareja Favorita

**D**is**c**lei**m**er: Ni Naruto, Ni Sasuke, Ni Itachi son míos.

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**L**__legaste a __**m**__i vida __**t**__an __**R**__epentinamente_

Capítulo 1: _**Noticia Bomba**_

-¿Como que Sasuke Uchiha Festejara su cumpleaños?-

-¡Y es una fiesta de Disfraces!-

-Escuchamos a Naruto decirlo-

Por todos los rincones del Instituto Konoha se hablaba de la futura celebración, ¿y Cómo no? Si todos querían ir, casi todo el colegio estaba invitado, aunque la entrega de invitaciones seria hasta ese día en la tarde, entonces ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado? Ohm si... Naruto.

Fastidiado Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos; estaba furioso, Ya le bastaba con recibir obsequios de todas sus locas fans, De que todo el mundo hablara de él como si su vida fuera asunto público, de ser felicitado por todo el instituto y ahora tendría que renunciar a la calma y privacidad de su hogar por 'Esa Fiesta', ahora ni allí podría refugiarse.

Si no hubiera sido su madre la promotora de toda esta celebración no le importaría nada y mandaría todo al carajo, pero no, su madre estaba de por medio y si o si tendría que asistir ese día, aunque la causa mayor de su impaciencia fueron las palabras que le dijo su madre al salir de casa, aun podía escucharlas resonar en su mente una y otra vez; "Corazón, mañana en la tarde me acompañaras, ¡Elegiremos tu vestuario!" Sabía que no _elegiría _su ropa, sin la aprobación de su madre.

_**O**__oOo__**O**__oOoOo__**O**__oO__**o**_

Naruto estaba emocionado, Una fiesta de disfraces era lo que necesitaba, ese día Sakura-chan si lo aceptaría. Ahora solo debía analizar bien todo para que su peli rosa lo aceptara. Aunque tenía más probabilidades de perder no se cansaría, el lo seguiría intentando hasta el final.

Debía pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, admitía que no era nada bueno cuando se trataba de chicas… en especial de la Haruno.

_**O**__oOo__**O**__oOoOo__**O**__oO__**o**_

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su banca, esperando que el profesor llegara e iniciara la clase, todos hablaban de la fiesta del Uchiha, ella aceptaba que no era muy cercana al chico. Se coloco un dedo en el labio pensativa… ¿Alguna vez había hablado con él?, no, que ella recordara solo lo saludaba cuando era necesario, pero jamás había tenido una conversación con él.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-

La chica salió de sus pensamientos, para encontrar a una sonriente Tenten frente a ella.

-Yo... Estoy bien- Susurro bajito, haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza para poder oírla.

-Necesito un favor tuyo, Onegai-

-Hai- La chica de cabellos azulinos jamás podría negarle algo a su amiga, era su única amiga en todo el colegio, claro luego de Shino y Kiba.

-Está bien, mira necesito que…-

La Chica Hyûga abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por su amiga, le sorprendía en gran manera lo que la chica tenía planeado hacer, y más aun que le pidiera su ayuda. Aunque algo le decía que lo que le pedía su amiga era extremadamente difícil para alguien como ella, no era muy buena para _convencer_ a las personas.

_**O**__oOo__**O**__oOoOo__**O**__oO__**o**_

La chica de ojos jade estaba nerviosa y angustiada, Al llegar al instituto esta mañana escucho la nueva noticia, se alegro inmediatamente pues su compañero quería ser mas social y la fiesta era una muestra clara de este aspecto; pero luego la embarco una pregunta ¿Cómo es que todos sabían de la fiesta y ella que se consideraba amiga del Uchiha no estaba al tanto de nada? Acaso, acaso el chico no la invito, ¿no la invitaron?

Y con esta angustia esperaba que el chico se presentara en el salón, no podía soportarlo, ella que lo quería tanto y no estaba invitada.

-Podrías decirme ya ¿Qué te pasa?- escucho a su amiga Ino

-Es que… Sasuke no me invito a su fiesta- dijo esta casi sollozando

-Naruto y tú tienen esa invitación más segura que el resto- argumento la Rubia-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Obvio, si no los invita a ustedes mucho menos lo hará con nosotros-

Y estas palabras bastaron para que la chica se calmara un poco, era cierto, ellos eran amigos y no era posible que los dejara fuera de la lista, pero ¿y si estaba siendo confiada?, lo esperaría, si eso haría, era mejor estar cien por ciento segura.

_Estaba sin inspiración, Lo siento si no alcance sus expectativas, espero que el próximo les guste más! Sean muy pacientes con migo, pues entrare a la U y no me quedara mucho tiempo, pero prometo terminarlo…_

_Ahh les adelanto un poco: En el otro capi Los chicos se irán de compras al centro comercial, para buscar sus disfraces…_

_**Los quiero Mucho**_


	2. ¿De compras?

_**Discleimer**__: Ha, el papacito de Naruto no es mío:(_

_***+*+**+**+**+. .+**+**+**+**+*+***_

_**L**__legaste a __**m**__i vida __**t**__an __**R**__epentinamente_

_**Capitulo 2: ¿De compras?**_

_**.**_

Miraba dudosa la invitación que horas después encontró en su casa, aún no lo superaba, acaso ¿la habían invitado a esa fiesta?, Pero si ella nunca había charlado con el Uchiha. Pero lo que realmente la tenia pensativa era el obsequio ¿Cómo regalar algo a una persona a la que no conoces? Necesitaría ayuda. Aunque una idea cruzo su mente, era cierto que no era cercana al Uchiha y estaba más que segura que en una semana no se ganaría la confianza del chico, así que lo observaría mientras estaban en el colegio para tener al menos una inclinación de su personalidad, no se dejaría llevar por los rumores que andaban por todo el instituto; y con esto en mente Hinata se dirigió hacia donde Neji, hoy tenia entrenamiento con su primo.

.

…

.

Al día siguiente todos comentaban quienes habían sido los afortunados en ser invitados, acto que ni siquiera inmuto al Uchiha quien había llegado temprano esa mañana para intentar evitar a sus molestas fans. El día transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, aunque en su mente solo se encontraba la frase que su madre le hubo dicho el día anterior.

"_Corazón, mañana en la tarde me acompañaras, ¡Elegiremos tu vestuario!"_

Odiaba los lugares con grandes multitudes, y su madre lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué insistir con una fiesta? Bufo molesto. Realmente estos días no tendría humor para nada, y como Sasuke Uchiha contaba con una intuición muy certera, esta le decía que su semana estaba arruinada.

-¿¡TEMEEE!? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Naruto a su lado

-Hmp. Sabes que hoy no estoy de humor-

-Vamos Sasuke, alégrate será divertido, la mayoría de nuestro grupo ira al CC de compras- Rogaba el rubio

_._

…

_._

El Uchiha miro hacia otro lado y su amigo supo que no diría nada mas, en ocasiones era muy difícil conversar con Sasuke, aunque nadie lo conocía mejor que él, seguro se encontraba así por la fiesta "_De veras que su madre lo está presionando_". Suspiro. Tendría que ir solo a comprar su vestuario, bueno lo que pensaba decirle a Sasuke quedaría para otro día.

Observo el salón de clases detenidamente, todos estaban dialogando, tan entretenido estaba que no había notado la ausencia del profesor, vio a Sakura quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono, Hinata se encontraba leyendo, Shikamaru charlaba con Shino, Ino estaba… ¿Ino? repaso el salón varias veces notando que la chica no estaba en ninguna parte, saco su BlackBerry, no era muy cercano a la chica pero al menos tenía su pin; así que como todo caballero decidió enviarle un mensaje preguntando por su ausencia, luego su celular sonó, indicando que le había contestado "-_**Deberías venir Naruto, esto es muy interesante, ven a la dirección te estaré esperando**_-" Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro del chico, si bien sabia Ino era realmente extravagante y alegre; miro hacia todos lados, se paro esperando que nadie lo notara y salió del salón de clases. Aunque una insistente mirada se dio cuenta de todos sus movimientos.

.

..

.

¿A dónde irá Naruto? Se preguntaba el chico, bueno si en algo se catalogaba el chico rubio era en no ser para nada aburrido, y sabia que si salía tan repentinamente era porque planeaba algo. Sonrió alegremente. Se paro y siguió al rubio, al menos algo bueno sacaría de esto.

.

Aunque lo que nadie noto fue que ambos chicos junto con Ino volvieron después del receso, venia con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

…

.

..

**En la tarde:**

Estaba arto, si, arto, esa era la palabra que necesitaba, arto de las multitudes, arto de andar de aquí para allá, pero más que nada en el mundo estaba arto de la fiesta. Si, arto.

Estaba junto a su madre en el auto, ya habían recorrido muchas tiendas, muchas para ser preciso y aún no encontraban su dichoso disfraz, el bien se pondría cualquier cosa que ocultara su identidad. Pero no podía, no mientras su madre estuviera a su lado.

Bajaron en el CC, ordenando al chofer esperarlos un momento, Sasuke miro el lugar, después de todo termino asistiendo como quería Naruto.

.

…

-Jajaja Shikamaru quítate eso por favor, ttebayo!- Reía Naruto

-No sabía que tenías el cuerpo tan fofo, tienes que hacer ejercicio- se quejaba Ino

Todos se encontraban en una tienda riendo a carcajadas a cotillas del Nara quien accedió a medirse un disfraz de Hombre araña solo para que la Yamanaka dejara de molestarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, es decir, el no era fornido como todos sus amigos (Bueno, no todos) y el traje no le quedaba tan bien como hubiera deseado, así que ahora todos reían de él, hasta Hinata que era la más respetuosa soltaba péquelas carcajadas.

-Que problemático es esto- Dijo un poco malgeniado

-No sería problemático si por lo menos fueras al gimnasio-

-Mira Naruto pruébate este- señalo Ino, quien tomo el mando del grupo, obviamente porque según ella era la chica con más estilo en toda Konoha y sabría cual era el disfraz indicado para cada uno, aunque sus predicciones fallaron un poco con el Nara.

-No, Naruto se pondrá este- Añadió Sakura

-No ves que este color combina con sus ojos-

-Así, y el vestido de Spiderman combina con los ojos de Shikamaru – dijo muy sarcásticamente.

-Fue un mal cálculo – se defendió la rubia abochornada

…

Al final nadie salió victorioso ya que ninguno le quedo al rubio, quien se alegro internamente del plan que tenía con su amiga rubia. Si, funcionaria.

.

…

El celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, por lo cual esta salió del local para poder contestar a gusto, luego camino un par de tiendas aun hablando con su hermana por teléfono, acto que hacia inconscientemente cada vez que la llamaban. Estaba tan ensimismada que no noto lo mucho que se alejo, cayó en cuenta de este detalle cuando colgó, mirando para todo los lados, claramente perdida, ella jamás había estado en el CC, no porque no le gustara sino que no se presentaba la ocasión.

Quiso llamar a Kiba para que viniera por ella, pero se reprendió internamente por ello, su amigo se estaba divirtiendo y le perturbaba tener que sacarlo de allí solo para ir a buscarla, aunque sabía que si lo llamaba el aceptaría gustoso.

Bueno, lo único que podía hacer era visitar un par de tiendas, había visto la mirada de Ino cuando ella entro, claramente la rubia acompañada de Sakura la obligarían a ponerse algo _"inadecuado" _así que entro a la tienda más cercana.

…

**Le estoy dando muchos rodeos, lo sé, pero no se preocupen, ya la próxima se conocerán… Solo esperen un poco.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**DarkAmychan . House. ****Tokeijikakeno orenji****. ****Smilesforfree****.****lady-darkness-chan**** . ****. ****sami-chan hina-ino**** . ****Haruhi Suou**** . kona kana lee.**

**Por animarme a continuar la historia, realmente aprecie mucho su ayuda, los quiero mucho, mucho, Ttebane. Cada capítulo hare una dedicación especial, y este capítulo está dedicado principalmente para: ****"****LILIAN ROXAN****" gracias a un Fic de ella ingrese al mundo del Fanfiction... **

**¿Aún Recuerdan como conocieron este mágico mundo?**

**Besitos y un GRAN abrazo para todos:) Soy feliz porque leen esto, ¡muy feliz!**


End file.
